Untitled For Now
by sweet-thing-88
Summary: IYYYH: Sango likes Hiei but Hiei and Kagome are dating, but when she dumps him for inuyasha, he asks his friend, Sango, to make her jelousy and soon Hiei falls for Sango but Sango is starting to fall in love with Yusuke
1. chapter one

sweet-thing-88: this is not my story, this is lost-forgotten-alone's story, ok! so all compliments go out to lost-forgotten-alone, i am posting it on mine cus her comput don't work ok, so all the A/N's will not be mine or anytine like dat!

ok hiei will be a little ooc... but don't worry. He'll be back to normal later.

disclaimer: I in no way own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha .

----------------------------------------------------

Sango Tajjia walked along the old high school lunch line, another day, another meatball surprise . She took her usual seat by the window and picked at the so called food. "BOO!" a voice yelled next to her. She jumped and hit who ever it was in the face.

"Ow, sango that hurt!" the person who had yelled complained. "Yeah well," sango started running her hand throw her almost black brown hair. "Don't sneak up on me yusuke." she said pointing a finger at the boy, whose hair held to much gel and was now sporting a black eye.

He stuck out his tongue . "kiss my ass sango." he mumbled as he pulled a chair up next to her. "no thanks, I'll pass." she said sticking out her tongue as well. "Blah!" yusuke yelled. "Oh but I bet you wouldn't mind kissing hiei's!" yusuke laughed as sango flamed and turned red.

"We are friends. Only friends. That can't change even if I wanted it to because, he is popular and smart and is the track star, while I'm just some freak on a leash. Worth no ones time." sango said staring at the table across the lunch room, where the cheerleaders and football, baseball, basketball, and track stars sat.

There he was. Her, yusuke, and hiei had all been friends since before they could walk. They lived right next to each other sango in the middle with yusuke on the left and hiei on the right. In elementary they where always in the same classes and always got in trouble together.

In middle school they had all the same classes, and to tell the truth sango blamed her self for what happened she told him to try out for track team and he's been the star every since. They still hang out but in school he hangs out with THEM.

"Yeah right yusuke shut it!" she playfully punched him. "What ever." was his oh so smart reply. "Mr. uremeshi, to the office." the intercom bombed. "yusuke..." sango shook her head, like always. "See ya!" dumb punk you would think he liked it there.

Sango's eyes turned back to the table across the hall, Kagome(head cheerleader) sat right next to hiei(track team caption and star)talking to him and giggling. yuck. And across from them Inuyasha(football caption) glared daggers at hiei. Than kurama (student consul, track, baseball and speech team) and ayame(basketball caption and star) Ayame, sango had met in middle school and they where great friends, ayame had always liked kurama. Sango was they only one that knew that.

Kikyo sat next to inuyasha trying to get him to look at her, kikyo was the school slut. And a cheerleader.

Sango sighed .The bell rang and she headed for study hall.  
----------------------

Kagome sat in her pink skirt and whit tank top brushing her hair and smiling at the long black haired boy by the name of inuyasha. "Inuyasha your so funny, much better than hiei." kagome put her hand on inuyasha's chest. "But I didn't say anything funny." Inuyasha said. "I know but your just funny." Kagome took a step closer to inuyasha.

"K-k-kagome????!" a shocked voice said. kagome froze. "well," kagome moved away from inuyasha and looked at the man. She blow a bubble out of her gum. "I don't like you any more, It's over shrimp, I like inuyasha better he's the leader of the football team, better than track." and with that she walked away while pulling on inuyasha's jersey.

Hiei stood there shocked. And he fell down, staring at the cement. How? They had been through so much, he had... damn her. "Hiei you ok?" came a voice he knew since a child. "Sango.." he mumbled. "What happened?" she bent down next to him, and made him look at her.

"Kagome..." he mumbled. "THAT BITCH, what did she do this time?" sango yelled, already ready to kick some ass. " No....stay." he pulled at her shirt. "Now what happened?" her voice softened. "She left me for inuyasha... she left me... I have to get her back sango! You have to help me!" he said looking at her, this was strange hiei never showed so much emotion. "I'll tell you what you do." yusukes voice came with ayame right behind him.

"You make her jealous." yusuke came and sat next to hiei and ayame stood next to sango. "Yeah." ayame added, "You have to make her feel mad, like you are." "and how do I do that?" hiei asked annoyed now. "Simple get a girl you know that will act like your girl friend." sango said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Who?"

"Well it had to be some one who you trusted and wouldn't be offended, a friend.." sango started to count off on her fingers. "But where would we get someone like that?" hiei asked, and they all turned and looked at sango, she pulled at her black shirt, "what.. oh no not me!!!" sango started to sweat. "But sango..." they all took a step closer to her, "no... what about ayame?" sango said walking into a tree. "Because kouga would try to kill us." kouga was ayame's other friend and claimed her as 'his woman'.

"I-" sango sweated more. "Please." hiei gave her the puppy dogface, he NEVER used that one anymore, not since 2nd grade, when he became the cold silent hiei they all knew and now he was so desperate and sad looking, it was horrible.

"FINE, but I swear-" sango started, but was trapped in a hug. "Ouch let go- I'll only do it if you go back to your self." sango choked out, hiei let go and kind of, went all silent and back to evil looking

--------------------------------------

The next day sango woke up and went to the bathroom she got in the shower. The hot water sprinkled her face as she thought about what she had to do...god he owed her. She took some shampoo and used it on her hair. "God damn you." she mumbled out loud.

"God damn who?" a small girls voice came from the sink, "rin? Why do you have to brush your teeth now?" sango asked, sango had adopted rin, after her parents died. "Rin wants to help sango and hiei." rin giggled, she used to talk in third person and now at the age of 12 she caught her self-doing it some times.

"Whatever just don't mess around." sango sighed, wait- how did she know? "RIN?" sango yelled, getting it rin ran out of the bathroom and into the hall. "grrr." she got out and got dressed into black jeans and a black shirt that read 'don't think of it as skipping school, think of it as a self-approved field trip'.

She grabbed her book bag and walked out side to run smack down into hiei. "ow." he said plainly.

"Sorry." sango said, laughing it off. "Where's yusuke and ayame?" sango asked taking a hair bow and putting her hair in a high pony tail. "They walked ahead saying 'we needed alone time.'" hiei said annoyed. "Jackasses." sango mumbled walking with hiei down the familiar road to Saiyuki high. " So? How we going to do this?" sango asked. "Well, I talked to kurama and he said just hold hands and sit next to each other." hiei said not sounding like he would enjoy this. "Oh joy." sango said sarcastically.

------------------------------

"Haha!!" kagome's fake giggles filled the steps to school, where people sat waiting to go in. " ok there she is." hiei said a little hurt passed his face, he grabbed her hand and sat down at the bottom step. He pulled her close. "Act like I just said something funny." he said.

"HaHA.. hiei you are so funny.." she laughed as she scooted closer to him. "So funny." she played with his hair, she was good at this! Than the whispers started. "jaganeshi and Tajjia?" one girl whispered to another. "The track star and the freak?" a boy whispered.

"sango and hiei?!" yusuke and ayame acted shocked. "How is that?" ayame said stealing a glance at Kagome and inuyasha, Kagome was pissed.

"Didn't kagome just break up with hiei for inuyasha? He replaced her fast, a nice choose to." the school perv, miroku commented. "A very nice choose," his eyes danced and his mind filled with perverted thoughts.

--------------------------------

Kagome flared, how dare he replace her. How dare he?!??! She pushed Inuyasha away and stomped down the stairs, than the bell rang. Damn, at lunch Sango Tajjia would get it!

end of chapter 1!

yeah blah nothing to say but please review next time thought read my author notes, they should be Important. Oh and a shout out for sweetthing!!!!! thanks!!!!!


	2. chapter two

hi! I'm back again, tell a friend.. whatever I'm not much into rap anyway WOOOT OZZY! ok I'm done today will be proved to be much fun, cause we find out something...  
disclaimer: ahem...kai?  
kai: my lord (lost-forgotten-alone) does in no way own inuyasha it belongs to the o so talented rumiko takahosi (sp?) and not me.   
---------------------------- 

Sango watched as Kagome stormed inside the school, ahh, she looked over at Hiei but he's eyes weren't on Kagome, they where on her. "WHAT?" she asked, what was his problem? "NOTHING." he yelled back and looked away, Sango just stared, there was something REALLY wrong with him today.

The walked up the stairs as Ayame punched Miroku for touching an off limits place, and like always he tumbled down the stairs. Sango sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
------------------------- 

Once again it was some un-known moving slice of meat for lunch. Gross! So maybe she was stretching the truth but it was sick. Lucky she brought an apple huh? Hiei and Ayame came up and dumped there trays in the trash, taking out an apple as well.

Yusuke grumbled. "HEY, where's mine?" he whined. "here!" she through it at him, and he fell down. "You know with an arm like that you could be one the basket ball team, we need a new center, or football." Ayame smiled, taking a bit of her apple.

"Yeah? Well teams aren't for me," Sango replied with a frown. "oh burst my bubbly why don't ya?" than Kagome came up, oh great just what she needed some bitch to ruin her day. "Hey Hiei!" Kagome giggled. "Are you not going to ask me?" after minutes passed. "huh?" was Hiei's oh-so-smart reply.

"ASK? Oh," Ayame stood up glaring at Kagome. "Sorry he's already going with Sango." Ayame smirked as Kagome fumed. Sango and Hiei both had a look that read, 'what are you talking about?'.

"Well that's fine Kurama's going with me anyway!" she stormed off. Ayame looked hurt as she just stared into nothing. He was going with Kagome? But what about her? Ayame looked ready to cry, and so she ran, ran to the one place all girls go in a time like this.

As puzzled as Sango was, she followed knowing this was not going to turn out very good.  
--------------------------- 

Kagome sat with a grin on her face as she watched Ayame run, what an idiot. And then as Sango chased after, she sighed. Than turned to look at kurama, know she could make her move.

"Hey Kurama, your going to the dance right?" she asked walking over to him. "Yeah so?" he never did like this girl, she was very nice after you got passed the whole 'I'm better than everyone' thing but he wasn't her type.

"Well don't you want to go with me?" she asked, "but in-?" he was cut off as she pointed to a girl on Inuyasha smiling with Hiei and Yusuke, "If he hangs with them, I'll pass." she said with a look of sickness passed her face.

"I'm sorry but I plan on going with...... someone else." he said sweetly walking away to go sit with Hiei, Yusuke and Inuyasha. Kagome looked pissed.  
---------------------- 

Ayame sat in the stall feeling like nothing. How could he? He asked her to go and know he was going with Kagome? Did he not even take the time to tell her that? No. Kurama was a jerk, she decided, a stupid cute nice JERK.

There was a soft knock on the stall door, "are you ok Ayame?" she whispered, a softness in her voice only Sango could do. "Fine." Ayame sobbed whipping away the tears. "Do you want to talk?" Sango asked through the door.

"Naw I'm fine," she said a little sadness gone. "Well forget Kurama! Men, who needs em'?" Sango asked. "You." ayame giggled. "Do not!"

"What about Hiei and Yusuke there your friends and they're men and you need them." Ayame giggled again. "Hiei, Yusuke, men?!? Yeah right give me a break they act like five year olds." the stall clicked open and Ayame almost tackled sango to the ground in a hug. "Thanks." she whispered into her shirt. "No problem." Sango mumbled back. 

----------------------- 

Hiei watched as Ayame ran and Sango followed and than as Inuyasha walked over to them, followed soon after by Kurama. Yusuke and Hiei stood up glaring daggers at Kurama. "What?" he asked, what did he do? "How dare you treat Ayame like that?" Yusuke raised his fist to punch him.

"NANI?!?!?!!?" he asked stepping back.

"You told Ayame you'd go to the dance with her and than decided to go with Kagome. AND DIDN'T TELL HER!" by this time all eyes where on Yusuke and Kurama. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice boomed as it made its way throw the kids. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I never said I would go out with Kagome, in fact I just declined her." Kurama said remaining calm, "I don't trust you." Yusuke's fist was about to hit Kurama's face as his fan club screamed and a mans hand stop it.

" Oh great…" It was the- "To my office both off you!" he yelled.  
---------------------------- 

Wow this was short but sadly I'm really tired and I think I'm sick, sorry so short, laters.  
ja ne,

your all might lord, Yuki  
lost-forgotten-alone


End file.
